your_storyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyverny Tamary
Wyverny Tamary, nazywane też rdzawymi wyvernami (co jest nie tylko odwołaniem do koloru ich skóry, ale też dość satyryczną analogią do smoków metalicznych) - jest to gatunek smoków niepełnych występujących w niskich górach na terenach umiarkowanych. Smoki niepełne - posiadające inteligencję, jednak będące gatunkami młodymi i mniej majestatycznymi niż prawdziwe smoki metaliczne, chromatyczne, klejnotowe i planarne). Nazwa "Smoki niepełne" obejmuje raczej fakt, że nie mają własnych rodzin, a nie ich pokrewieństwo. Bo nie są spokrewnione z żadnym innym gatunkiem. Przykładem są smokożółwie i smok-grzechotniki. Opis Smoki są smukłe w kształtach, a ich przednie łapy są zarazem skrzydłami. W przeciwieństwie do prawdziwych wyvernów - które chodzą ze skrzydłami złożonymi wzdłuż ciała, jak ptaki - przy siedzeniu na ziemi kroczą na wszystkich czterech kończynach. Ich skrzydła mają też niezwykłą i dość złowrogą cechę - ich krawędź natarcia pokryta jest równym szeregiem trójkątnych łusek, które tworzą coś na kształt ząbkowanego ostrza piły. Ich głowę zdobią aż cztery rogi - z czego dolna para skierowana jest do przodu (jak u czarnego smoka), a górna stoi pionowo do góry, będąc w połowie zagięta do przodu. Rdzawe wyverny to smoki spotykane na dość niewielkim areale. Ulubioną krainą tych istot są góry (zwłaszcza strome i pełne dużych jaskiń) na tyle niskie, by ich szczyty nie sięgały aż do strefy zmarzliny - podobało by im się w polskich Tatrach. Najchętniej zamieszkają w przestrzennej jaskini, ale mogą też zrobić sobie gniazdo wśród drzew, w ruinach lub nawet pod gołym niebiem w jakimś ustronnym miejscu. Potrafią spędzić cały dzień siedząc na szczycie stromego urwiska lub skały ( z której można szybko wystartować i lecąc w dół nabrać prędkości), wygrzewając się na słońcu i wypatrując potencjalnej ofiary, pilnując terenu - albo po prostu podziwiając widoki i ciesząc się otwartą na wszystkie strony przestrzenią (co wprawia je w miły nastrój). Chociaż nazywa się je wyvernami, jedyne co łączy je z prawdziwymi wyvernami to ptasie kształty ciała. Tak naprawde są niemalże ich przeciwieństwem - inteligentne, ale ciche i skryte. Polują one przede wszystkim na dzikie zwierzęta, ludzką hodowlę czy inteligentne istoty zaatakują tylko w szczególnym głodzie. Szczególną satysfakcję sprawia im pożeranie mięsa zabitych groźnych dla innych istot potworów. Smoki te mówią z natury językami podwspólnym i smoczym. Mogą też nauczyć się innych języków. Wciąż żyjące stare osobniki które pamiętają opiekę Tamary zamiast podwspólnego znają języki wspólny i niebiański. Kolcogon Najwyraźniej pierwotni twórcy tych smoków zamierzali dać im cechę mantikory - ogon pełen kolców, którymi można by strzelać. Cecha ta nie została w pełni zaaplikowana i to co miało być regularną cechą, teraz jest wśród owych smoków cechą recesywną. Niektóre z pierwszych wyvernów Tamary były już kolcogonami, teraz takie rodzą się z rzadka wśród normalnych - mniej więcej co dwudzieste smoczątko okazuje się być kolcogonem. Ogon kolcogona jest taki sam jak u normalnego wyverna Tamary, jednak dodatkowo pokryty jest regularnie sterczącymi w rzędach, cienkimi kościanymi kolcami (które jednak są dość wytrzymałe) - potrafi je składać wzdłuż ogona (dzięki czemu nie przeszkadzają mu w życiu codziennym) lub nastawiać do walki niczym jeżący futro ssak. Jako że kolczasty ogon nie został w pełni dopracowany, kolcami nie można strzelać jak robi to mantikora (aczkolwiek, po ich utracie odrastają nowe) i nie są trujące. Jednak w walce zmieniają smoczy ogon w broń podobną do ogromnego bicza nabijanego igłami - co stanowi wyjatkowo potężną broń, zwłaszcza przeciw grupom mniejszych przeciwników. Historia Geneza Owe smoki to wytwory magicznych eksperymentów - w bliżej nieokreślonym konflikcie jedna ze stron próbowała stworzyć potwory bojowe, które siały by spustoszenie na polu bitwy, będąc jednocześnie na tyle inteligentne (mniej więcej tak jak psy), by być posłusznymi - ale przy tym nie były by tak buntownicze i dumne, by próbować buntu. Na wypadek wyjątków pojedynczy okaz nie mógł oczywiście być zbyt potężny, więc ich siła nie dorównuje prawdziwym smokom. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, w której wojnie podjęto działanie mające na celu ich stworzenie, ale wydarzyła się na pewno kilkaset lat temu. Ich historia kojarzy się z pożerającymi magię rozklinaczami - mogły mieć wspólnych twórców. Nie wiadomo też, z jakich zwierząt stworzono ich gatunek, chociaż po rogach przypominają nieco smoczyska rogate. Magiczny rozwój Ich przodkami były magiczne zlepieńce różnych gatunków, które - po pobraniu ich esencji - zabijano i po magicznym ulepszeniu pobranego materiału tworzono na nowo. Tak powstały wówczas słabowite i nędzne pierwsze smoczątka z tego gatunku. Magiczne mutanty, które nie wywodziły się z żadnego gatunku i wszystkie były niemalże swoimi klonami - chociaż różniły się płcią. Te stworzonka miały być magicznie ulepszane i rozmnażane, aż ich potomkowie będa pełnowartościowymi istotami zdolnymi do przetrwania. Ów oburzający, bezwzględny rozwój - który zakrawa na podłe znęcanie się nad żywymi istotami - został jednak przerwany krótko po osiągnięciu pierwszego obiecującego wyniku (powstaniu smoczątek). Ośrodek, w którym prowadzono nad nimi badania, został zaatakowany magią i zniszczony. Większość pracujących tam czarodziejów zginęła. Po tym przerwaniu eksperymentów smoczątka porzucono na pastwę losu - niektórym udało się uciec na wolność w czasie ataku, a inne pozostały zamknięte w piwnicach. Powstanie Bez wątpienia los zarówno uwięzionych, jak i wolnych był przesądzony - małe, pozbawione opieki i liche kreaturki nie przetrwały by długo. Jednak wówczas zaczęła się prawdziwa historia wyvernów Tamary. Oto bowiem smocza bogini litości wezwała wszystkie co do jednego osobniki z tego - o ile można tak powiedzieć - gatunku do swego domu na planie Elizjum i objęła je miłosierną opieką. Obdarzyła je mocą i rozwinęła ich inteligencję do godnej smoczej. Tamara opiekowała się nimi osobiście, jak smoczyca dziećmi. Choć było ich niemałe stadko, dla wszechmocnej bogini troska ta nie była dużym problemem. Gdy podrosły, wyszły spod skrzydeł łaskawej smoczycy i zamieszkały wokół wejścia do jej podziemnego pałacu-jaskini. W niebiosach nie brakowało im niczego, zatem przez pewien czas nad leżem Tamary nieustannie krążyła beztroska chmara małych smoków. Zaś smoczki te powoli rosły. Pewnego dnia Tamara dostrzegła, że jej wychowankowie - o których nieraz myślała jak o dzieciach, chociaż przybranych - zaczynają nieświadomie garnąć się ku sobie. A była ich liczba parzysta, bowiem samców było tyle ile samic - jednak nie można było zaprzeczyć, że byli oni dla siebie niczym bliźniacze rodzeństwo, albo i bliżej związane krwią. Związki tych istot były by nie tylko plugawym grzechem, ale i niezdrowe dla ich populacji, bowiem dzieci z rodzeństwa związać by się mogły tylko ze smoczątkami zrodzonymi z własnych wujów i ciotek. Tak nowy gatunek rychło by zdegenerował i wymarł. Tedy Tamara wezwała je do siebie ponownie i obdarzyła je ostatnim darem - własnym, ponownym stworzeniem. Smoczęta nie były już magicznymi kreaturami, a pełnym, żywym gatunkiem smokowatych stworzonych przez boginię. Ograniczająca ich przetrwanie więź krwi została zniszczona - nie były już klonami i bliźniakami. Teraz mogły zawiązać więź na nowo, by zapewnić przetrwanie swego gatunku. Wówczas Tamara wypuściła je z niebios na Plan Materialny, by mogły prowadzić swe własne życie - przestrzegając jednak, by nie stawały się dzikie i agresywne. Od tej pory można z rzadka spotkać niektóre z tych smoków - lub ich dzieci - żyjące w górach. Prawie nigdy nie zdarzają im się jednak konflikty z dobrymi istotami. Zatem, na wszelki wypadek, unikają wszystkich istot. I to im odpowiada. Społeczeństwo Życie codzienne Zarówno osobniki żyjące samotnie jak i rodziny złożone z rodziców i okresowo dzieci stanowią same w sobie zamknięte społeczności. Aczkolwiek warto wspomnieć, że związane ze sobą samiec i samica nie rozstają się nigdy, niezależnie od wieku, co jest nietypowe dla smoków. Jest to zwierzęca cecha, dowodząca dzikiego instynktu wyvernów Tamary. Smoki te są zamknięte w sobie i małomówne. Są istotami dzikimi, ale nie złymi. Trzymają się z dala od inteligentnych istot, unikając spotkań i rozmowy. Kiedy ktoś ich szuka lub przechodzi w pobliżu, wolą się schować niż atakować. Nawet gdy zgodzą się nawiązać rozmowę, w ich głosie od razu można wyczuć niechęć i zmęczenie - jakby mówiły w kółko "nie obchodzi mnie to, zostaw mnie i już", niezależnie od ich nastawienia. Aczkolwiek w chwilach dobrego humoru stają się chętniejszymi rozmówcami. Gdy jednak same chcą porozmawiać, traktują rozmówcę z szacunkiem i zdystansowaniem. Co bardzo nietypowe dla smokowatych, wyverny Tamary nie interesują się skarbami. Nie widzą wartości w złocie czy innych bogactwach, zatem ich nie pożądają - co znacznie pomaga im żyć w ukryciu pomimo bliskiej odległości ludzkich osiedli (co czasem się zdarza). Zmniejsza też ryzyko, że ktoś znający się na smokach (a więc groźny przeciwnik) znajdzie powód do szukania z takim zwady. Przejawiają obe jednak zafascynowanie nawet niekoniecznie zdobioną, a magiczną i potężną bronią. Nigdy nie odmówią podarku tego rodzaju, zaś każdy kto im taki zaproponuje i złoży, od razu zyskuje coś bardzo rzadkiego - ich sympatię. Czasem w ich kryjówkach można znaleźć jeden lub kilka takich magicznych przedmiotów - jednak nawet gdy są, nie ma ich za wiele (bo nie jest to towar widywany na co dzień). Nawyki Wyverny Tamary mają osobliwe zwyczaje. Typowa jest dla nich skrywana, ale czasem przejawiana żądza walki. Z reguły są spokojne i zrównoważone - jednak od czasu do czasu zmienia się to stopniowo i bez ostrzeżenia. Dochodzi wówczas do zwyczaju "wyzwania na pojedynek". Jeśli nie ma takiej możliwości, zwyczajnie wyżywa się tępiąc pomniejsze drapieżniki w okolicy swojego terytorium (zwłaszcza niebędące zwierzętami potwory). Kiedy odnajdą na swoim terytorium istotę (jednak nie przejmują się grupami mniejszych istot), która mogła by im stawić czoła (jak leśnego olbrzyma, drzewca czy monstrualne zwierzę), regularnie śledzą ją z nieba lub spośród drzew, chcąc się o niej jak najwięcej dowiedzieć - jednak nie ujawniają się. Nigdy przy tym nie wybiorą sobie za cel istoty mającej towarzystwo, inteligentnej i dobrej, zbytnio większej lub mniejszej od nich lub ewidentnie silniejszej lub słabszej. Pożądają bowiem walki zrównoważonej, co do której zwycięstwa są jednak pewne - ale muszą wiedzieć, że zwycięstwo nie będzie łatwe. Śledzenie ofiary ma na celu właśnie upewnienie się, że przeciwnik ma wszystkie upragnione cechy. Gdy - po co najmniej kilku dniach przerywanengo na noc codziennego obserwowania przeciwnika - już będą pewne, że mogą podjąć walkę, zaczną się zbliżać. Po podkradnięciu się lub przyczajeniu w miejscu gdzie przeciwnik regularnie się pojawia - koło jego leża lub źródła wody - rzucają się na wroga z głośnym rykiem, zmieniając całe swoje zebrane dotychczas podekscytowanie w szał. Nie pozwalają na rzucanie czarów, ucieczkę czy korzystanie z ataków dystansowych - zaatakowany z zaskoczenia przeciwnik ma mieć tylko czas na przygotowanie się do walki wręcz. Takie pojedynki są straszliwe, brutalne i nieraz słychać go w całej dolinie. Smok nie zważa na swoje rany i nigdy nie ucieka ani nie przerwie walki. Wyvern Tamary prawie zawsze wygrywa - wszkaże obserwacje przeciwnika na coś się zdają. Zwycięstwo zawsze jednak opłaca licznymi ranami i zmęczeniem. Po śmierci rywala smok jakby poświęca się refleksjom, a potem wraca do swego leża by wylizać rany. Jeśli wróci do siebie w krótkim czasie, może jeszcze co najwyżej wrócić na miejsce starcia, by pożywić się zabitym przeciwnikiem. Lepiej mu w tym czasie nie przerywać zadumy (ani nawet nie pomagać w walce), bowiem można go do siebie w ten sposób straszliwie zrazić. Relacje ze smokami Na początek trzeba wspomnieć, że smok z tego gatunku nie może prawie nigdy mierzyć się z prawdziwym smokiem, co najwyżej młodym. Tak jak kot domowy nie może mierzyć się z rysiem. Wyvern Tamary może swobodnie żyć na terenie innego smoka, o ile ten nie jest zbyt despotyczny (wówczas żaden większy drapieżca nie może żyć w jego pobliżu). W przypadku spotkania ze słabszym złym smokiem wyvern Tamary potraktuje go po prostu jako potencjalnego rywala do pojedynku i do zabicia. W przypadku życia na terenie potężnego smoka o neutralnym lub złym charakterze, który nie chce dzielić się terytorium z inną inteligentną istotą, opisywany smok zwyczajnie stara się udawać bezmyślnego drapieżnika (co ze względu na skrytość wychodzi mu dobrze). I czeka na okazję by znaleźć sobie sprzymierzeńców (poszukiwaczy przygód lub dobrego smoka) do walki o pozbycie się dotychczasowego władcy. Co innego tyczy się przyjaznych smoków neutralnych i dobrych. W ich przypadku wyvern Tamary nie będzie uważał pozbycia się ich za coś niezbędnego (nawet, gdy są od niego słabsze) - może wręcz z nimi nawiązać swego rodzaju przyjaźń. Omawiane smoki okazują takim wielki szacunek i zawsze ustępują im pierwszeństwa. Szczególnie dobre relacje mają ze smokami metalicznymi, które pamiętają o ich boskim powstaniu i szanują je za to - w końcu Tamara to matka Bahamuta, boga i stwórcy dobrych smoków, zatem są jakby ich dalekimi krewniakami. Inne smoki nie zawsze uznają udzieloną im boską adopcję i dalej uważają je za -mimo wszystko - mizerne kreatury. Dziwną relację mogą czasem nawiązać z potężnymi dobrymi smokami o towarzyskim charakterze (np. pryzmatycznymi czy złotymi). Zdarza się bowiem, że samotny wyvern Tamary przybywa pewnego dnia do leża takiego samotnego smoka niosąc jakiś cenny podarek (jak na przykład cenny złoty przedmiot, o ile miały możliwość zdobycia takiego) i najmują się na służbę u starego i mądrego jaszczura. Zamieszkawszy w jego cieniu (dosłownie, bo nawet największe wyverny Tamary są wciąż małe w porównaniu ze starymi smokami) staje się jego służącym - pilnuje skarbu pod nieobecność mistrza, sprząta leże i wartuje u wejścia mieszkania. O ile może (czyli, zważywszy na naturę dobrych smoków, prawie zawsze) prowadzi własne życie, polując i wygrzewając się na słońcu. Mieszka jednak z mistrzem, stawia się na wezwanie i spełnia każde jego życzenie (o ile nie jest zbyt nieuprzejmy lub przesadnie wymagający - wówczas ucieka od niego i przenosi się na inny teren). W międzyczasie stara się nie przeszkadzać i wypełniać obowiązki bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Co ciekawe, nie żąda niczego w zamian, w swej służbie jest czystym wolontariuszem. Być może wyverny Tamary starają się w ten sposób podpatrzeć styl bycia prawdziwych smoków, które im imponują i które podziwiają. Charakter dobrze traktowanego ucznia-pomagiera często zmienia się z biegiem czasu - staje się bardziej ufny, rozmowny i przyjazny. Walka Wyvern Tamary rzadko kiedy atakuje ludzi jako pierwszy - preferuje chowanie się niż obronę przez atak. Natrętów stara się przekonać do zostawienia go w spokoju. Szybko ocenia czy warto rozmawiać, a jeśli obcy mogą mu zagrozić i nie dadzą się przekonać - atakuje gwałtownie i z wściekłością (zwłaszcza w obronie swojej, leża lub rodziny). Nie traci wtedy czasu i natychmiast rzuca się wprost na wroga by zmusić go do walki wręcz, w której jest najgroźniejszy. Na początek stara się wskoczyć lub wszarżować w środek grupy napastników (by móc użyć ataków obszarowych). Przy wejściu do walki często używa też od razu broni oddechowej - stożka ognia. Całe ciało tego smoka to jeden wielki arsenał broni. Począwszy od rogatego łba, aż po silny ogon. Łeb z rogami jest lżejszy niż mogło by się wydawać - potrafi więc nimi z wielkim impetem uderzyć wroga lub staranować go w celu przyszpilenia. Jego ciało okryte jest grubą i twardą łuską, stanowiącą świetny pancerz. W połączeniu z typową dla tych smukłych smoków zwinnością daje mu to potężne zdolności zarówno unikania, jak i osłaniania się. W czasie walki rzadko kiedy wzbija się w powietrze (za to lubi zaczynać walkę z powietrza, korzystając z rozpędu), bo kiepsko wychodzi mu łączenie tych walki z manewrowaniem. Atakuje on z siłą mniejszą niż prawdziwe smoki (jednak i tak imponującą) - nadrabia to szybkością i precyzją. W walce jest on szczególnie groźny dla istot od niego mniejszych (zwłaszcza ludzi) - jest to ewidentna cecha jaką tym gadom zaaplikowano do bitew. Rogami atakuje on pojedynczych wrogów (starajac się ich staranować i przebić lub walnięciem wyrzucić w powietrze), a w natłoku stara się uderzyć po kilka osób ostrzem na skrzydle lub ogonem (najlepiej jedno i drugie naraz - z tyłu i z przodu) albo potraktować ich zionięciem. W walce z większymi istotami polega bardziej na pazurach i zębach. Należy też wspomnieć, że osobniki o kolczastym ogonie mają własne techniki walki ogonem, jakie same opracowują w czasie życia - podchodzenie takich od tyłu nie należy do dobrych posunięć. Kategoria:Świat Zapomnianych Krain